phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Blackout!
Candace is put in charge of Phineas and Ferb just before they seize the opportunity to make the most of Danville's electricity blackout while Dr. Doofenshmirtz tries to use pity to his advantage. Episode Summary At Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc., where Perry has already been captured by Dr. Doofenshmirtz. He claims it is the most sophisticated trap he has ever invented. He claims it is so escape-proof, that he couldn't get the last guy out, as he points to a skeleton inside a similar trap. He then says he has to buy a new plastic skeleton for Halloween. He then says that he lives a "pitiable life", and that everyone should pity him. He believes that if he gives himself big, sad eyes, people would pity him give him whatever he wanted. To accomplish this, he created the Big Sad Eye-inator, which takes up a lot of electricity. He prepares to start the -inator, and when it reaches full power, it blows up, and the entire city goes dark in a power outage. Meanwhile, Candace is talking to Linda, who is on a date night with Lawrence. Candace has been left in charge of Phineas and Ferb while they were gone. Candace and Phineas both agree that parents are weird. After the conversation, the house goes dark, and only their eyeballs are now visible. Phineas says that he and Ferb will check the fuse box, and that Candace should look for a flashlight. She agrees, and goes to look. Where she looks, she finds a stapler, some scissors, and an old banana. She then finds a flashlight, but the batteries are almost dead. She tries to walk back to Phineas and Ferb, but instead trips over a chair. Phineas and Ferb head outside, and notice that the whole town is in a blackout. Buford joins up with them, then Isabella, then Baljeet. With everyone there, Phineas announces that he has an idea that could make this day the best blackout ever. Candace soon joins them, trying to find out what is going on. Linda then calls, who is stuck in traffic. Candace tries to tell Linda that Phineas and Ferb are building something huge, but she accidentally trips, and her phone flies into a wood-chipper, and is destroyed. Phineas then wonders where Perry is. Back at Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc., Doofenshmirtz tells Perry that the blackout is a good thing, as no one will be able to see anything but his big, sad eyes. He tries to make Perry feel sorry for him, but it does not work. After trying Perry, Doofenshmirtz decides to go out onto the street to try out his eyes. He takes Perry with him. Phineas and Ferb continue building their project in the dark. Candace is trying to figure out what exactly it is they are building. She flashes the light, and she sees a small part of it, with robotic arms retracting back into the machine. She tries to ask Phineas what they are building, but he says it is hard to put into words, and that she has to experience it. After giving her some gear, she goes through the contraption, where she comes close up to many saws, zigzags around, gets stretched, gets her head steamed, rolled out, dipped into mud, pushed near a spinning fan, and many other crazy things. After she is done, Phineas says that he never thought about riding it before. On the street, Doofenshmirtz meets a person who feels sorry for him, who goes to get more free stuff to give to him. Another person then does the same thing. Some more people come along and give him some more free stuff, and then they all fly away on their jetpacks, going to get him more stuff. After realizing that if he could fool a jetpack squad, he could fool Roger into naming him mayor. Major Monogram then contacts Perry, telling him that he must go to the power plant to get the power back on, not to stop Doofenshmirtz, but so he can finish heating up his burrito in the microwave and getting scared in the dark alone. Linda and Lawrence arrive back at the house, revealing that the restaurant had closed due to the power outage. Candace tries to get them into the backyard to see what Phineas and Ferb have made, but she doesn't know exactly what it is. Doofenshmirtz walks towards City Hall with Perry's trap. He then sees Perry's eyeballs fall to the bottom of the trap, revealing that Perry has escaped. Perry is then seen flying towards the power plant, where he flips a red switch. After he flips the switch, the entire city's power comes back on instantly. Candace takes Linda into the backyard, where she says she feels something pointy. The power then comes back on, and it is revealed that she is grabbing Phineas' nose. After Candace asks them what happened to the thing they built, Phineas reveals that a bunch of people on jetpacks came by and asked if they could have it, so they gave it to them. At City Hall, an annoyed Roger asks what made Heinz think that he could hand the city over. He then shows Roger his sad eyes, which he says freaks him out. Heinz then realizes that the eyes would work better in the dark. He then sees the jetpack squad has returned, with something rather large. They then drop Phineas and Ferb's invention, still unknown to the audience, on Doofenshmirtz. All that is seen are the aformentioned robotic arms. Transcript Songs *''Let's Go Digital (Instrumental)'' *''What Is This Thing?'' End credits Last verse of: What Is This Thing? (During the credits broadcasts by itself) Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line Ferb's Line None. Whatcha doin'? Where's Perry? Perry's entrance to his lair None. Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz isn't illuminated! Memorable Quotes Background Information *http://www.tv-links.eu/tv-shows/Phineas-And-Ferb_8918/season_3/episode_53/ *It is revealed that Buford screams in a closet to make his voice raspy. Production Information *This episode aired on Disney Channel on Demand on November 23, 2012. *This is the season 3 finale episode. *Along with "What'd I Miss?" and "Nerdy Dancin'", this episode was premiered in Latin America and Brazil on Disney's website first. International Premieres *November 2, 2012 (Canal 13 Chile) Errors *In the dark, when a man is feeling bad for Doofenshmirtz, he walks in front of Doofenshmirtz. However, only his eyes can be seen when he walks in front of Doofenshmirtz's big sad eyes. *When Phineas takes off his sunglasses, his eyes are derpy. Continuity *Second time there has been a blackout ("The Monster of Phineas-n-Ferbenstein"). *Eighth one-word episode title ("Rollercoaster", "S'Winter", "Atlantis", "Canderemy", "Bullseye!", "Excaliferb", "Doofapus"). *Fourth episode to remain at night the entire time ("Candace Gets Busted", "That's the Spirit", "When Worlds Collide"). *Third episode that Linda and Lawrence having a private dinner together. ("Chez Platypus"; "Where's Perry? (Part Two)") *Sixth time Candace loses her cellphone. ("Greece Lightning", "Candace Disconnected", "Meatloaf Surprise", "Agent Doof", "Sipping with the Enemy"). *The trap may resemble a trap that was in the episode "The Great Indoors". *Fifth episode to begin at Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. ("Hail Doofania!", "A Real Boy", "The Remains of the Platypus", "When Worlds Collide"). *Phineas and Ferb's invention remains unseen for a second time ("Candace Disconnected"). *Fourth time "My Watermelon" is heard ("Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension", "The Mom Attractor","When Worlds Collide"). *Doofenshmirtz's inator causes another power outage ("S'Winter"). *Fifth appearance of Lawrence's car, and third time he drives it. ("Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together", "Bullseye!", "Sci-Fi Pie Fly", "Sipping with the Enemy"). This episode is the first to have Linda in the former's car. Allusions *'The Berlin Wall' - Candace requests that her dad "tear down this fence". This is a quote from President Ronald Regan to General Secretary Mikhail Gorbachev to destroy the Berlin Wall. *'Space Mountain'- The step-brothers big idea could not be seen while Candace was riding it, similer to the rollercoaster in Anaheim, California and Orlando,Florda. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Caroline Rhea as Mom, Additional Voices * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Additional Voices * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Richard O'Brien as Dad * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry, Additional Voices * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet, Additional Voices * Bobby Gaylor as Buford * Additional voices: Django Marsh, John O'Hurley, Khamani Griffin, Stephanie Courtney }} Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Candace Flynn Category:Heinz Doofenshmirtz